<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icky by kittenkeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593618">Icky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb'>kittenkeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, Light Degradation Kink, M/M, Size Kink, They both have small cocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dropping the box from the plastic bag not so carefully and letting it tumble on the carpet, Sunwoo awaited a response.<br/>Upon further inspection and putting his glasses on to read what was written on the box, Changmin’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“I got it”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pairing just suddenly popped in my mind and here we are, I guess!<br/>Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.<br/>Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.</p><p>Don't forget to follow me on twitter @kittenkeb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rushing through the busy crowd, Sunwoo snuck between the sea of people that didn’t seem to want to give him a break on that late afternoon. He held the plastic bag to his chest, scared someone could read the label of the package inside it through the material of the cheap bag. Even though it was a cold winter afternoon and his bones were close to breaking from how frozen they felt, his face was as hot as fire. He most probably looked like a tomato too, with the way he could feel himself blushing like crazy.</p><p>He murmured a quick ‘sorry’ to a lady he accidentally bumps into on his hasty walk, approaching his destination finally.<br/>
Pressing the code to enter his apartment, Sunwoo’s feet were fast to make their way to the room he shared with his boyfriend. Stopping in his tracks to regain his breath, and glancing down one more time at the package he had in store for him and his lover to use, he smiled to himself, biting down on his plump lower lip and finally knocking on the door of their room.</p><p>“You know you can just come in, right?” the slightly tired and groggy voice of his boyfriend sounded from across the room, and Sunwoo took that as an invitation to step in and show him what he bought.<br/>
In a rushed enthusiasm, Sunwoo closed the door behind him and walked over to where Changmin was comfortably sitting cross-legged on his gamer chair, as he paused whatever the hell he was doing.<br/>
With a suspicious look on his face, Changmin dared to smile but he wasn’t going to lie, he was scared to ask why his boyfriend was so excited yet mysterious in the first place “Uh, what is that?”</p><p>Dropping the box from the plastic bag not so carefully and letting it tumble on the carpet, Sunwoo awaited a response.<br/>
Upon further inspection and putting his glasses on to read what was written on the box, Changmin’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“I got it”</p><p>Was all a smiley and giddy Sunwoo could say, proud as heck about his purchase. It was something they had discussed before, after days and probably weeks of trying to come to a decision on who would top most times. Not that any of them hated to top or be the dominant one, they didn’t hate it per se… but they didn’t exactly love it either. </p><p>That’s what happens when you get two very obvious submissive bottoms together; you get many variations of “It’s your turn tonight” and “but I topped yesterday, it’s actually your turn” every other day.<br/>
Changmin and Sunwoo love each other, they truly do. That’s why their relationship just works so well, even with this little problem at hand. They knew after a few talks at the beginning of their relationship that they both loved to bottom, and to be dominated and all the good and nasty shit that comes with it.</p><p>Was it an issue? Of course not. I mean, sometimes they’d pout and throw tantrums over who should fuck who but… Yeah, no big deal.</p><p>So when the big scary box dropped heavy on the floor, Changmin’s heart skipped a beat. And Sunwoo was living for it.</p><p>“So? You’re not gonna say anything?” Sunwoo tilted his head to try and decode his lover’s expression, which to be honest was pretty bland and… terrified.<br/>
“You… actually bought it” was all that came from Changmin’s shaky voice.</p><p>With a content nod, Sunwoo picked the box and held it proudly in his hands “Yep!” flipping it over so he could read the big bulky letters “Double ended dildo! Basic medium double penetration dildo” he read it like he was reading the ingredients out of a cereal box.</p><p>And Changmin could only blush in his place, feeling that typical arousal already taking over him and he felt ashamed for being so easy to please “Ah, stop stop—“ he waved his hands around, placing them on the box and forcing his lover to stop his reading “You really got us a… double ended dildo?!”<br/>
And Sunwoo looked up at him with those big doe eyes and Changmin felt his stomach turn and twist with that lovely butterfly effect “Y-Yeah… we talked about this before, so I thought…”</p><p>Changmin was touched, no truly he was, by his boyfriend’s actions and by the fact he listened for once and got them something that could really help them out. He just didn’t know if he was more anxious to try it out or terrified.<br/>
“Sorry, I thought this would be a good solution for—“<br/>
“Shut up, silly” Changmin retorted, giggling at how flustered and shy his boyfriend was because of a fucking double ended dildo.<br/>
Dropping down on the floor like his boyfriend, he took Sunwoo’s hand in his, his thumb doing that sweet little thing where it strokes his skin softly and Sunwoo melted into the touch “that was sweet. A bit unexpected, but sweet” and he flashed him a small smile, Sunwoo returning the favor with one of his own.</p><p>“So you’re not mad?”<br/>
“Mad?” suddenly Changmin let go of the cold hand he was holding and pushed Sunwoo down on the not so comfortable carpet on the floor, climbing on top of him and settling his ass comfortably over Sunwoo’s semi-hard cock “Do I look like I’m mad?” in a swift motion, he rubbed down on his boyfriend, the friction between their already hard cocks making them both moan in unison.</p><p>Sunwoo already looked like he was ready to be thrown around like a ragdoll, and Changmin knew that look all too well “Come on then, bring that new toy over to the bed” and unfortunately for Sunwoo, that sweet friction was soon gone, Changmin being quick on his feet and making his way to their way comfier bed.<br/>
Soon his boyfriend followed him, bringing the mysterious toy with him and settling it on the bed in between them. A moment of silence followed as they both just sat there like the toy was going to magically come out of the box and fuck them in the ass for free.</p><p>“So…” Changmin interrupted their absurd silence and Sunwoo just hummed in response “are you gonna open it or what?”<br/>
And Sunwoo felt his cheeks getting even warmer than before. He carefully ripped the tape from around the box, opening it at a speed that Changmin found too slow, and finally the shiny, purple, and surprisingly big toy was in Sunwoo’s hand in perfect view for both of them to admire.</p><p>“I-It’s big…” Changmin stepped over his words, noticing right away the girth of this toy and how it hangs so heavy on his boyfriend’s hand. In fact, Sunwoo’s hand barely wrapped itself around it. </p><p>So that says a lot.</p><p>Sunwoo swallowed hard, inspecting the toy with big curious eyes and then looking back at Changmin to notice the growing bulge in his sweatpants “You seem to like it”<br/>
Changmin didn’t mean to hiccup at the words of the other, the sudden acknowledgment making his cock grow harder, and he pressed his knees together to keep it from view “I-Maybe I do, it’s just… I never had something so big inside me before.”</p><p>And that would be correct. Because you see, besides both Changmin and Sunwoo being bottoms, they both had what one would call very small cocks. So really, this could be qualified as a monstrosity compared to what they’re used to.</p><p>“Yeah… me neither” Sunwoo sounded just as embarrassed as his lover, one hand unconsciously coming down to grip on his tiny cock and whimpering in the process.<br/>
The sound left Changmin uneasy, moving around in place and seeking for any type of friction “W-We can try it out… if it’s a lot for us we just stop”<br/>
And Sunwoo followed his boyfriend’s thought process, nodding as he explained, hand still stroking softly on his clothed cock as he looked down at the toy still placed between them</p><p>Changmin was quick to pick up on what his lover was seeking for, placing his hand over his and instead taking over his actions. The sudden touch erupted small breathy moans from Sunwoo, the tip being so delicately teased by Changmin’s careful hands “B-Baby…” and Changmin stared back at Sunwoo, his voice only above a whisper but he understood “Want to touch you, too…” </p><p>And the elder scooted closer to Sunwoo, letting his lover pull down his sweatpants just enough to take his cock in his hand, covering it almost completely with his palm and fingers, and in any other occasion Changmin would feel ashamed but this was Sunwoo. His boyfriend would never mock him for his size. But then again, Sunwoo wasn’t any bigger.</p><p>Sunwoo’s hand worked up and down Changmin’s shaft, teasing the tip with his thumb and melting when his lover practically moaned in his ear.<br/>
“You’re so cute…” Sunwoo murmured, causing the other to whine in return, eyes closing shut and head shaking in denial but Sunwoo continued “your cock is so tiny in my hand… so pretty”<br/>
A rush of shame ran over Changmin. He wasn’t supposed to feel so aroused at the thought of being so tiny he could barely fuck anyone, but the fact is he was and it turned him on more than anything else.<br/>
Pulling at Sunwoo’s pants, his boyfriend understood his intentions quickly and soon they both were getting rid of their sweatpants, all lazily and awkward giving their positions but they did it and that’s all that matters.<br/>
They both stood on their knees, hands everywhere and pulling at their shirts and whines filling their mouths completely; their bare cocks rubbed against one another, the wet and sloppy movements creating a delicious friction between the two.</p><p>“Y-You feel so good, baby… so good” was all Changmin mustered to say, voice shaky in pleasure and hand coming down to grab both cocks and stroking them at the same time. Their foreheads were pressed to one another, lips touching in what couldn’t be considered a kiss but mostly a hoard of moans being shared between the two.</p><p>Curious and cold hands roamed to Changmin’s rear, both palms gripping firmly the soft and small cheeks of his lover and spreading them apart, earning Sunwoo yet again a whiny moan from his boyfriend. His middle finger dared to roam a little further, poking at the tight ring of muscle and pressing slightly, Changmin hissing in return “You wanna do this?”</p><p>The sudden question broke their little bubble, the realization that they were really going to ride a double-ended dildo hitting them all at once. Maybe now Sunwoo was scared shitless.<br/>
“Y-yes… I think?” he didn’t sound too confident, bottom lip bitten by his teeth as he looked at the dildo they long forgotten next to them on the bed “play with me a little first?”</p><p>And Changmin knew what that meant. It means that Sunwoo needed more than kisses and caresses from the other, he needed to be opened by Changmin's delicate fingers. And the same would be expected of Sunwoo if they wanted this to work. Changmin lay down on top of the other, his body glued to his boyfriend's while shaky hands searched his face to grab and kiss him again. Gradually, they lay side by side, legs entwined and cocks crashing and rubbing into each other to their delight.</p><p>Sunwoo's curious finger continued to play around Changmin's hole, surrounding the rim and pressing lightly feeling how tight the other was. They knew that the lube was on the table by the bed, a simple movement, and they could take it and use it. And Changmin seemed to have that in mind when he reached over Sunwoo to take the lube and looked into Sunwoo's eyes as if he needed his approval to continue. And Sunwoo nodded, legs wrapped around Changmin's waist and pulling him closer, desperate for the other's touch.</p><p>Opening the lid of the lube, Changmin poured a little on his fingers, knowing how much his boyfriend could take inside him. And Sunwoo raised his hand too, asking the other for lube to cover his fingers himself. Returning to the initial position, side by side and legs in very strange positions but it worked to get where they needed to, Sunwoo finally pressed that curious finger inside his boyfriend. And Changmin groaned in return, the intrusion feeling weird and unusual. His index finger went between Sunwoo’s thighs to find his hole, pressing slowly knowing that Sunwoo was even tighter than he was. Upon hearing his boyfriend's encouraging moans, Changmin took the opportunity and began to slide his finger in and out, trying to make the other relax around him.</p><p>The two were practically glued to each other, hands lost between each other's legs, and fingers trying to open each other's hungry holes as best as they could<br/>
“You’re so tight, baby… how are you going to take that big cock inside you?” Sunwoo spoke finally, their flushed and sweaty chests rising and falling gasping for air “it’s gonna stretch you open so much”<br/>
“More than you ever did” Changmin's words came out of nowhere, like a high-pressure train crashing into Sunwoo's ears, and a new nervousness was felt in his belly “if I’m so tight it’s all your fault, isn’t that right baby boy? Your tiny excuse of a cock never made my cunt come undone…”</p><p>Daring words from someone who suffered from the same problem as Sunwoo, but for some reason Sunwoo didn’t know how to argue against the words of the other. Perhaps it was cowardice, or perhaps it was excitement at being degraded and reduced to the size of his cock. Or maybe it was the fact Changmin was trying to sound mean, and quite honestly… it was working. For how long could he take that persona on? Sunwoo wanted to find out.<br/>
“T-That’s not true…” Sunwoo finally murmured, not sounding too sure about his own words, and fingers still knuckle deep inside his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah?” and finally sliding his fingers out of the other's ass, leaving his hole empty and waiting for more, Changmin sat on his knees on the bed again, taking the dildo that Sunwoo had bought, lubricating it and starting to stroke it as if it were of a real cock “then why did you buy this?”</p><p>Sunwoo could sense that Changmin’s voice was daring, not mocking. He wanted to spite Sunwoo, to make him lose it and finally give that beast of a dildo some good use<br/>
“If your cock wasn’t so fucking useless you wouldn’t have to buy one for us to play. Look how big it is compared to that thing” Changmin was usually a sweetheart, there’s no denying that, but the words he spat right now cut like a knife and turned Sunwoo on so much he could barely take it<br/>
“That tiny little thing never satisfied me. You never had what it takes to make me moan for everyone on this building to hear. You never stretched me out so much I couldn’t walk for days” his voice was getting more and more spiteful, his hand stroking the toy so vigorously Sunwoo was starting to get jealous.<br/>
“Shut up” Sunwoo hiccupped. He didn’t mean to sound like he was about to cry, but his voice betrayed him<br/>
“Oh? Did I strike a nerve, baby? Did I hurt your fragile masculinity?”</p><p>And Sunwoo has had enough; sitting on the bed, and turning Changmin around so that he was on all fours in front of him, Sunwoo took the dildo out of the other's hands, and before he could also turn around and get in position, he grinned and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s shoulder “I want to see you take it all in then.”</p><p>And turning his back to Changmin and positioning himself on all fours, legs perfectly aligned with those of his lover, Sunwoo took the dildo and positioned it between their asses, deftly searching both their entrances and adjusting the toy in order to press both tips against their worn-out holes.</p><p>Neither of them was expecting such a stretch when pressing the ends into their holes; it felt like their cunts were being spread impossibly apart, their heats completely invaded and filled so much they felt like they would explode. Changmin was the first to protest, whimpering curses onto the bedsheets beneath him, one hand coming to stop the dildo from going in any further.<br/>
Sunwoo was in a mix state of bliss and confusion, on one hand, he was enjoying way too much the way a simple toy was opening him so much he felt dirty just thinking about it, but he also felt that characteristic burn around his rim, but he deemed it as a normal part of the process.</p><p>“A-Ah fuck… baby?” Changmin called out for Sunwoo, voice now way softer than before, and Sunwoo almost laughed at the switch<br/>
“Need more lube, baby boy?” Sunwoo took mercy on his lover, noticing how his legs were shaking next to his, a simple yes falling from his lips, and Sunwoo obliged.</p><p>Putting more lubricant between them and the dildo, Sunwoo tried again to move to take the toy inside himself and his boyfriend, his voice coming out higher than usual in a moan and Changmin let out a cry of pleasure when he felt his lover pushing against him, the toy entering him and fuck, he never felt anything so big inside him.</p><p>Establishing a perfect rhythm between the two was the most difficult part once they got used to the delicious size of the toy, but quickly their movements met each other; Sunwoo perched himself on his pillow, ass up in the air and hips bucking back to meet Changmin’s, and he could feel the dildo going in slowly inch by inch.</p><p>With a particularly hard thrust from Changmin, their ass cheeks started clapping on one another, the sound filling the entire room and becoming lewd soon enough.</p><p>“Oh fuck, like that yes, just like that baby” Changmin cried out, head fallen on the mattress and looking back to try to contemplate the face of his boyfriend, who was beyond fucked.</p><p>“Give me your hand, give me your hand…” Sunwoo called out between heavy moans, reaching out for Changmin’s hand and holding it firmly in his, their asses meeting with each harsh thrust from their hips.</p><p>The dildo was long lost, so to speak, inside their asses; so deep they could feel it poking their stomachs, rubbing over their sweetest spot over and over again and they never felt more turned on.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping on each other repeatedly was almost louder than their moans and cries for one another<br/>
“Keep going baby, fuck me just like that… please, please please Sunwoo” his lover’s pleas were making him dizzy, his mind foggy from the state he was in, his muscles becoming sore.</p><p>“I can feel… oh my god, I feel like I’m gonna—“<br/>
“Please, come with me. Let’s come at the same time” Changmin’s request was quite literally almost impossible to do, not because Sunwoo didn’t want to but just anatomically they couldn’t just coordinate their orgasms to perfection. That would be great, but in the midst of all the nasty sounds their asses were making he still managed to think logically.</p><p>“Yes baby, come for me… come around me, baby. Fuck yourself on me” but fuck logic and anatomy.</p><p>With a sneaky hand stroking himself in the process, Sunwoo knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially with the tempting sounds his lover was making; Changmin sounded like a dream, calling for Sunwoo’s name like a song, moaning between lewd sounds coming from their asses clapping against each other. It was almost too much to take in.</p><p>When Changmin came, Sunwoo knew right away; the progressively louder high pitch moans, the way his thighs were shaking in ecstasy, and the soft curses that followed his high.<br/>
Surprisingly, Sunwoo followed right after, spilling hot and fast on his hand, feeling the damn dildo hitting his prostate way too well and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned out Changmin’s name one last time.</p><p>The hands that were still held together by miserable, trembling fingers clutched tightly after a few minutes, voices still tired and breathless. Sunwoo slowly raised his head, his neck killing him with so much pain “Baby?”<br/>
And from behind him came a weak whimper, as he propped himself on his hands and knees and looked back at his boyfriend “Changmin?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Tell me if you’re okay…” Sunwoo grew worried, slowly moving in place to remove the excruciatingly big dildo from inside both of them, letting out a hiss in response to the lack of something inside him now that he felt so worn out.<br/>
“Mhm, I’m okay… I’m okay” once the dildo was out of him completely, Changmin just rolled on his back and groaned aloud and laughed in between “Okay, ouch, that thing burns”</p><p>And Sunwoo didn’t know if he should laugh along or be worried. He crawled over to his boyfriend, lying next to him, hand resting on his chest “You sure you’re fine? You sound… in pain”</p><p>Changmin scuffed, chuckling at his lover’s words “yeah, that shit is really big. But I’m fine, I promise” and he laughed.<br/>
He just laughed. </p><p>“Gosh, don’t scare me like that… I thought you were hurt or something” he smacked his peck in return, taking the chance to throw his arm around his torso.<br/>
Changmin looked down on the other, expecting him to notice and look up at him, which he did<br/>
“Yes?” Sunwoo asked lazily, obviously worn out from quite literally being fucked open.<br/>
“Nothing, nothing… I just love you”<br/>
And it was this adorable and loving personality of Changmin that made Sunwoo melt inside, burying his face on his lover’s chest.</p><p>“I love you, too” he whispered against sticky sweaty skin “but we really need to take a shower or something. I’m not feeling too clean”</p><p>And Changmin nodded, trying to get out of bed with the greatest care he could, giving his boyfriend a hand to help him to his feet. Loving arms quickly embraced the youngest, and Sunwoo sighed. </p><p>He really did love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @kittenkeb</p><p>Also, this fic and all the others I wrote are only uploaded on ao3 on this account ONLY. any replica or literal copy of my work on any other writing website is stolen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>